Respond With A Second Chance
by Dechud
Summary: What happens if Hiccup dies but what given another chance at life with his friends and family. But the consequence is that he can't be human anymore but a Night Fury. How will his friends and family react especially Toothless.


**Respond with second chance**

 **The Riders are fighting an enemy, but Hiccup dies and a few weeks pass and Astrid has a dream.**

 **"Hu? W-where am I?" I asked. "Welcome, Hiccup Haddock III." A deep voice said. "Where am I?" I asked. "You are, on your travels to the after life." The voice said. "The after life?!" I asked. "You have to let me go back! My friends are there probably freaking out, and worried. There in a battle! You have to let me help!" I screamed. "Hmm, let me think." The voice said, a couple moments past. "Very Well, But if I let you go. There's a price to pay. You must become the creature you befriended." The voice said. "How so?" I asked. "You will be Come a hatchling, of what you call, Night Fury!" The voice said. "I need to help, my friends are at battle!" I shouted. "Your friends are no longer in battle, they have won. It has been a week and a half. I will send you in a dream, to one of your friends. Who would you like to contact?" The voice asked. "Astrid." I answered. "Very Well."**

 **Astrid was sitting on her bed in her room, but all of a sudden, she started feeling very tired.**

 **Astrid laidback, and closed her eyes. "Astrid, Astrid?" Hiccup Asked. "Hiccup, is that you?" She asked. "Astrid!" Hiccup ran up to her. "Hiccup, I missed you so much!" Astrid said and hugged him. "Astrid, we can do that later, we don't have much time." I said. "What is it?" She asked. "It's about me… well my body, I'm coming back." I said. "What do you mean, Your coming back?" She asked. "The gods told me I'm coming back, but not as a human. They say I'm going to be an egg." I said. "W-what kind of egg?" She asked. "A Night Fury, hatchling." I answered. "All I need you to do Is get to my body and protect it. Can you do that?" I asked. "Ya, ya I think so." Astrid said. "I need you to. I'll see you soon." I said.**

 **Astrid woke up at midnight.**

 **"Okay, get to Hiccup's body, and protect it. I can do this, I can do this." Astrid said, and ran out the door. She hopped on stormfly and flew towards the building where they kept hiccup's body, and the ship that was going to sail his body out into the sea. She landed at the entrance, and opened the door, it was dark because there was no windows, or source of light. But soon her eyes adjusted, and she saw Hiccup's body lying on the table, at the back of the room. She picked him up and lied him on stormfly's back. Then flew back to her hut. She laid him down on the floor. And got in bed. Then fell asleep. The next morning she woke up. She didn't need to think of anything, her eyes just snapped open, and she rushed to her feet. She looked down to where she laid Hiccup, but he wasn't there. He was replaced by a black egg. "Hiccup." She said and got on her knees. Then remembered, eggs need a source of heat. So she ran to get Toothless.**

 **Toothless was always in Hiccup's room, sitting next to his bed.**

 **Astrid came in. "Toothless, Come here. There's something I need to show you in my room." She said. Toothless followed her. Toothless walked into her room, and looked at the middle of the floor. He sniffed. "That's a Night Fury Egg." He said. "I never thought I would see one." Toothless said and sniffed again. "He's cold. I have to get a nest." He said and grabbed a pile of dirt from outside, then rapped it around the egg. He breathed some hot air onto it and quickly covered the rest of the egg. "There, that should trap the heat and keep him warm. He'll be out in about a month." Toothless said and sat down next to it. The other teens walked in. "Astrid, There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Ruffnut said. "I've been in my room this whole time." Astrid said. "I thought you said that she wasn't in her room... tuffnut..." Ruffnut Asked. "Okay, fine I was lazy. I didn't check her room because I didn't want to move." Tuffnut exclaimed. "Hmm, what's that?" Fishlegs said, and walked closer to the dirt pile. Toothless growled. "Hu? I've only seen mail dragons do that with children when females aren't around. They rap the eggs with fresh dirt, heat it up and cover up the egg to trap the heat. And become very protective." Fishlegs said. "Yeah, Toothless doesn't have children." Snotloud said. "Yeah, Maybe he found a egg shaped rock outside." Ruffnut said, jokingly. "Guys, I should of told you this." Astrid said, bending down putting her arms up to let Toothless know it's okay. She uncovered the top of the dirt pile, to show an egg. "Is that a… night fury egg?" Tuffnut Asked. Astrid nodded.**

 **Later**

 **Astrid was sitting down at the table in the kitchen.**

 **"So Your saying, Hiccup's in that egg?" Fishlegs Asked. "Yes! I got a dream. Hiccup was in it. He said that the gods gave him a second chance, but he had to be a dragon." Astrid said. The twins walked in. "Hiccup's body is gone, we don't know where it went." Tuffnut said.**

 **A month past, not much happened. Fishlegs did a couple tests on the egg, Astrid tried to convince Berk Hiccup was alive, they didn't believe her. And The twins caused some destruction. But eventually got bored.**

 **Astrid was sitting at the table Snotloud and Fishlegs were there to. "Does it really take this long for Night Fury eggs to hatch?" Astrid asked. "For the last time, Hiccup is dead! DEAD!"**

 **Hiccup heard Snotloud raise his voice at Astrid, and call him dead.**

 **My eyes shot open, the first thing i felt was anger, because I heard Snotloud holler at Astrid. I started clawing at the walls that trapped me, also rocking the small room back and forth. Toothless opened his eyes from his slumber. "The egg, it's hatching. He'll be hungry. I need to get the other riders." Toothless ran out the house, signaling the other riders to come over. They came. Toothless flew down to the docks and swallowed a couple of raw fish, Then went back inside. He uncovered the dirt. A crack appeared on the top of the egg, in the shape of a peace sign. His head popped out. Then the rest of his body slipped out.**

 **Now we're back to Referring Hiccup as "I".**

 **I tried standing up, but my legs were wobbly and I fell. "Come here, little one." Toothless said. Toothless regurgitated a raw fish. I sniffed the air, and licked my lips. My vision was blurry, so I didn't know what smelled so good, so I crawled towards the smell, and my face laid down on top of it, I licked my lips, and took a bite. I tried chewing, but I had no teeth. So I swallowed. Then did it again and again faster, and faster. Eventually I couldn't eat any more, so I just laid there. "Hiccup? Is that you? Nod if that's you. Please tell me I'm right." Astrid asked. I nodded. "Hiccup." Astrid said, her eyes flooding with tears. She picked me up. I rolled up in her hands and relaxed. Astrid Laid me down on her pillow and I pretended that I fell asleep. "So, Astrid was right this hole time." Fishlegs said. "See! I told you! I told you all!" Astrid exclaimed. "Woah, Astrid. Hiccup's a Night Fury, you said that, but that's a little hard to believe." Fishlegs said. Astrid sighed, then looked down at me, all curled up. "Hum, he's a little cute." Astrid said, then rubbed her index and middle fingers down my head and back. The others turned and walked out the door. Toothless walked up to me, then sniffed me. "Your sent, reminds me of…" Toothless said, and paused. "It reminds me of… Hiccup." Toothless whined. "Toothless, don't be sad, I know you missed Hiccup, but he's right here." Astrid said. "I don't know what she's talking about, Hiccup's dead... I miss him so much." Toothless said and whined some more. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, you don't even understand me at this age." Toothless said and laid down. I finally got enough energy to stand. "Toothless, don't be sad, I-I'm here." I said. "Now the gods are playing tricks on me." Toothless said. "No Toothless, it's me, Hiccup. Please don't be sad." I said. "Hiccup? Where are you?" Toothless stood up and looked around. "Right here." I said. Toothless spun around and looked at me. "I, I don't understand?" Toothless asked. "Toothless, when I died, the gods gave me a second chance. And that chance gave me a choice, stay in the after life, or come home to you as a Night Fury. I'll rather loose my real body, and come home,than not come home at all." I said. "Really, it's you Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "Yes." I answered. "Oh my gosh! Hiccup!" Toothless said, and leaped with joy. "But this means… you can't stay as a Dragon, we'll have to find a way to change you back. I thought I finally found another of my kind, and now we have to transform you back into a Night Fury." Toothless's excitement dropped. "No Toothless, they changed me into a Night Fury for a reason, so no I'm not changing back." I said. Toothless got excited again. "Toothless, calm down." Astrid said. I yawned. "Oh, right. Your younger. So your body gets tired faster, so you'll probably be out for most of the day. You get your rest." Toothless said and backed out of the room, Astrid followed. I laid down to fall asleep. When I awoke, I felt, energetic, like a child on his first snoggletog. So I went to get Toothless. I ran out the door way, As I walked towards my hut I noticed that everything was so much bigger. Then I walked into my hut. Everything was bigger in There to. I walked over to Toothless. "Toothless? Toothless? Are you awake?" I asked and nudged him. "Good morning, little one" Toothless said then turned over and licked me. "Ya, ya. I feel energetic, like I could do anything." I Said. "How do I burn this all off?" I asked. "Well, younger dragons get hyper very easily. So it's going to be hard. But I think we could do something." Toothless said, and rolled back over to stand up. "First let's go get some breakfast." Toothless said. He leaned down to pick me up in his mouth. "Woah, Toothless. What are you doing?" I asked. "I don't want to stop every two steps just to let you keep up." Toothless answered. "Ug, Okay…." I said. He gripped my wings in between his teeth, and carried me out the door. We walked down to the docks where there was still some raw fish. "Toothless, Uh Why are we here?" I Asked. "What do you mean?" He asked, swallowing a couple raw salmon. "Wait, were not going to eat raw fish, are we?" I asked. " of course we are." Toothless said. "Yuck! I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean, I don't like raw fish." I answered. "You ate one last night. You actually enjoyed it." Toothless said. "You mean the one you regurgitated?" I asked. "Yeah." Toothless answered. "You didn't know?" Toothless asked. "No, my vision was blurry. I thought it was like wet bread or something." I said. Toothless regurgitated a half of one of the raw salmon. "Why can't I eat anything cooked?" I asked. "Because it takes out the flavor. I don't really like it." Toothless said. "Okay, I'll try this." I said, and took a bite. I licked my lips. "Mm, that wasn't that bad." I said. I finished my salmon. "That felt good." I said. "Hey, Toothless I think I just thought of something I could do to get out some of this hyper ness." I said. "You could teach me how to fly." I said. "No, I couldn't do that." Toothless answered. "Why?" I asked. "Because your to young to learn, your wings are not strong enough." He answered. "Oh, well can I run?" I asked. "Sure, But be careful." He said. "Yes sir." I said, then turned and ran.**

 **If whoever's reading this, you'll know that Hiccup is a little clumsy, especially when he's got a new body.**

 **"Yes sir? I don't say yes sir, especially to Toothless. I mean he's not my parent. Well now that I think about it he's sort of my guardian." I was so lost in thought, that I didn't noticed that I was no longer running on dirt paths anymore. I was now on the grassy grounds. And I certainly didn't notice that ruff looking rock in my path. So I tried stopping my feet, but they weren't strong enough to stop my full body's weight. So my upper body flew forward, and my front left leg crashed into the rock. I cried. Toothless must of heard, because he came running towards me, he stopped in front of me and noticed my leg was swollen and a little crooked. "Come on, let's take you to Astrid." Toothless said, and picked me up, then He carried me up the hill, towards the kitchen. Astrid was sitting at the table, lost in thought. I barked. Astrid turned around she looked at my leg. The first thing she noticed was it was bleeding. She reached down to pick me up. She sat me down on the table. She grabbed the first aid kit. first she wiped away the outer blood. That hurt just a little, but when she put pressure, then I cried. I screamed. "Woah Hiccup." she said and let go. The other teens ran in, from there morning activity's. Fishlegs came in first. "what's the matter?" He asked. "I don't know? Hiccup came in with Toothless carrying him, because his leg was swollen and bleeding. I tried wiping away the blood, but all of a sudden he started screaming." Astrid answered. "Hmm, his leg was bleeding, swollen, and he screamed when you put pressure on it. Maybe he ran it into something?" Fishlegs concluded. "Okay, you'll watch over Hiccup, and I'll go get Gothi. Come on stormfly, let's go." Astrid said and flew out the entrance. Fishlegs went to my room and laid me down on my pillow. I fell into a quick dose.**

 **Astrid POV**

 **I Was on my way with Gothi riding stormfly with me, and Gobber riding his lazy dragon. We all landed back at the kitchen. "Okay Guys, you Maybe wondering why I brought you all here. You may think I'm crazy, but Hiccups alive, and he's a dragon." I said. "Really, you to? Gothi's been saying the Same thing, she says she's been having dreams. That the gods have let Hiccup Come back to life as a dragon. But nobody believes her, not even me." Gobber said. Gothi was about to slam her staff on his foot. "But, gothi's right, Hiccups alive." I Said. "He's asleep right now." I Said. Then we heard a whine, from Hiccups room.**

 **we're back to Referring Hiccup as "I" Again. when I opened my eyes, I heard commotion from outside. I stood up but fell with a whine, Astrid opened the door and saw me laid down on the floor. "Hiccup, Come here." Astrid reached down and picked me up. "Here, it's Hiccup. The real reason I brought you here, Gothi, is because, Well his leg is hurt." And we don't know what's happening. Can you test him?" Astrid asked. "Well if that's Hiccup? Don't you think that his real problem is that he's a baby Night Fury?" Gobber Asked. "No, if the gods let him come back as a human, then they would have let him come back as one. But they chose a dragon for a reason, we just don't know that reason." Astrid answered. "Now, can you please check him out?" Astrid asked. Gothi walked over to the table, and signaled her to bring me over. Astrid sat me down. Gothi examined my paws. She lifted my hurt one. I whined. She let go, then she pulled out a metal pole from her bag that she brought with her. She tapped my paw to test for reflexes. I whined. She noticed that my leg didn't move when she tapped it. So she tried it again. I whined. She walked over to Astrid and Gobber. She wrote in the ground. "She says, Hiccups leg is moved." Gobber Said. Gothi hit his head with her staff. "Broke! Sorry." Gobber Said. "His leg is broken?" Astrid asked. Gothi nodded. Gothi turned around, and walked back over to me, she pulled out some bandages from her bag, then rapped them around my paw. Toothless walked over to me. "So, What's the problem?" He asked. "I don't know." I Said. I barked at Astrid. She noticed, and walked over to me. "Hiccup, if your wondering about your leg, it's broken." Astrid said. My head bowed and I whined. Toothless picked me up and brought me to my room, he sat me down and started licking my back and neck. Astrid must have been following us, because she walked into the room at the same time Toothless sat me down. I Tried standing, but my leg was in too much pain. Astrid crouched down next to me. She rubbed her hand on my head, I purred. "Aww." Astrid said. Toothless quickly got in between the two of us. Astrid started backing out of the room. "Okay, I'll leave you too alone." Astrid said, then left. Toothless laid down next to me and a licked my head. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "Because She was making contact." Toothless answered. "But, she's our friend, She wouldn't hurt me." I said. "I know, i... um..." Toothless stuttered. "Instinct?" I asked. "Ya, Yeah instinct." Toothless answered. I looked at him for a second, then looked away. "Okay, just know she's not going to hurt me. Okay?" I asked. "Sure." Toothless answered. "I'll go get you lunch." Toothless said and walked out. A couple minutes past, Astrid noticed that toothless was gone, so she walked in. "Hey Hiccup, How you doing?" Astrid Asked. I nodded, in a form for Okay. "I'm so sorry about all this." Astrid said. I didn't know how to say: it's okay. So I just curled up next to her legs. "Hiccup." Astrid said and sighed, then bent down and picked me up. She sat down on my bed, and with me in her lap, she rubbed her hand on my head. I purred. Toothless walked in, and growled when he saw me in Astrids lap. "Toothless, it's okay." I Said. Toothless growled, louder and more intense. I hopped down, not hurting my leg as much, then laid down next to him. He stopped, and looked down at me. I instantly was feeling very tired. I yawned. "Hmm, nap time." Toothless said, and picked me up, and put me on my bed. "Stay away from him. He's already hurt enough." Toothless said. Astrid didn't hear and reached her hand out. Toothless growled. Astrid stood up. "I'm going to take Gothi home." Astrid said and walked out the door.**

 **Astrids POV**

 **I walked towards Gobber. "Hey Gobber, can you Convince Stoick to come over to Berk?" I Asked. "Ya, I can do that." Gobber answered. "Thanks." I Said and helped Gothi up on stormfly. "Come on stormfly." I said and we took off.**

 **Hiccup's POV**

 **I yawned, and opened my eyes. I looked around the room. Toothless wasn't in sight. I stretched, and a Moan came out. Toothless must have heard, because he came in looking for me. "Hiccup, your awake." Toothless said. "Yeah, Where's Astrid?" I Asked. "She just got back from Berk, she says that Stoick is coming over tomorrow." Toothless said. "Tomorrow?! He can't come over tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "Why not?" Toothless Asked. "Because my leg is broken, if he sees me with a hurt leg, he'll think that the Edge isn't safe enough. He'll send me back to Berk with him." I Said. "Hiccup, calm down." Toothless said. I took a deep breath. "Your leg won't be hurt by tomorrow." Toothless said. "Why not?" I Asked. "The younger you are, the better healing abilities you have. At your age, if you even lost a limp, It would grow back." Toothless said. "So why didn't your tail fin grow back?" I Asked. "Because The older you are, that ability goes away." Toothless said. "Your leg should be completely healed by morning." Toothless said. My stomach growled. "Well, it's time to eat." Toothless said and regurgitated a raw fish. I began eating. When I got done, I felt something strange in my leg. "Toothless, What's that feeling I'm getting in my leg?" I Asked. "Oh, that's your leg healing. When you don't have quick healing abilities, you don't feel anything. But since you do have healing abilities, you can feel everything that's happening, but don't worry soon you won't feel anything, you'll just get use to it." Toothless answered. "Oh, Okay." I Said. Toothless sniffed the air, then looked down at me. He nudged me hard enough for me to fall on my side he began licking my stomach and chest. I laughed hard. "Toothless stop, that tickles!" I Said, and Toothless stopped. "Thank you." I Said catching my breath. "What's tickles?" Toothless Asked. "You don't know what tickling is? Nobody tickled you when you were younger?" I Asked. Toothless shook his head. "Tickling is An annoyingly funny sensation where you fleetingly lose control over your body which instinctively wriggles and tries to slither out of the tickler's grasp. But for some people, it sometimes makes them a little happy." I answered. "Oh, well were you happy, did you like it?" Toothless Asked. I nodded slowly. "Ya, I think so." I answered. "Okay, Come here!" Toothless said, and nudged me over. He started Tickling my stomach. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Until I tapped toothless's head with my paw, to tell him to stop, I caught my breath. "Okay Toothless, That was good." I Said, and rolled back over. "I think that I'll just go to sleep." I Said and laid there till I was out. When I woke up I heard speaking from outside, I walked out. I saw Stoick standing in front of Astrid. "There he is." Astrid said and picked me up. "You think that little,THING! Is my son? No my son is dead. I'm going back to Berk." Stoick said and began walking away. I hopped down, and ran up to Stoick, on my way there Toothless picked me up. "Can you place me on his shoulder?" I Asked. "Sure." Toothless answered. He noticed a little bit more weight on his right shoulder so he looked at me. He saw dark green forest eyes. Stoick pushed me off and I fell with a whine.**

 **The gods POV**

 **Stoick the vast isn't noticing that he's Hiccup. We can give him speech but only for a couple seconds. Okay, we will send it to him.**

 **Back to Hiccup**

 **I stood up. "Dad, its me. Please look." I Said. Stoick stopped and turned around. "Dad, please believe that I'm Hiccup, my friends are telling the truth. I am Hiccup haddock III." I Said. I wanted to say more but all came out was whining. Stoick walked up to me. "Son? Is that you?" He asked. I nodded. Stoick was about to break out in tears. He fell on his knees and picked me up to give me a hug. It was a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. But eventually ti got really uncomfortable and I squirmed. He let me go, and I stood up. Toothless walked up to me. "Come on Hiccup, let's go." He said. So we turned around and walked back to my room. When we got inside, Toothless started bathing me. Astrid walked in. The sun was beginning to set. "Hey Hiccup, Stoick is going back to Berk, he will come back tomorrow with Toothless's automatic tail fin, so he can fly back. We're going back to Berk." Astrid said. "Were going back to Berk? We can't, can you at least come with me?" I asked with a whine. It was like she knew exactly what I said. "Aw, Hiccup. Don't worry, we're going with you." Astrid said. "Stoick will be back in the morning." Astrid said and walked out. "But I'm not tired." I Said. "It's most likely that you've been taking a lot of naps, most of them were at least 3 to 4 hours long." Toothless said. "Well what am I going to do?" I Asked. Toothless then looked over to his left thinking. Then he looked back with a thought in his mind. "Come here!" Toothless said and nudged me onto my back. He began tickling me.**

 **A couple moments later**

 **"Okay Toothless, Okay." I Said and Toothless backed off. I caught my breath. "I have another idea. You'll get more sleep if you have food in your stomach. I'll go get you some." Toothless said and ran out the door.**

 **A couple minutes later Toothless came back.**

 **"Okay, here's what I got." Toothless said. And regurgitated too raw fish. A salmon and a cod. "I don't really care. I'll just take one." I Said. I didn't really have favorites. I ate the salmon, and soon I was feeling tired. I laid down on the floor. "Come on." Toothless Said and picked me up and laid me on his back then we both fell asleep.**

 **In the morning**

 **I yawned. Toothless walked into the room. "Good morning Hiccup." Toothless said. "Good morning." I Said. "Hey, Hiccup. Just a random thought. But when you first became a dragon. The day you hurt your leg. You said. I don't like raw fish. Does that mean that when you first met me. And I gave you a raw fish in your lap. did you like it?" Toothless Asked. I didn't know how to answer this. If I said yes. Then I've lied. But if I say no. Then I'll probably hurt his feelings. I don't want to do neither. "Umm, probably." I Said. "So you Did like it?" Toothless Asked. "Toothless I have to be honest. Humans don't eat raw fish, or any raw animal. It's bad for there body and some times it can poison them." I Said. "I COULD HAVE POISONED YOU!?" Toothless Asked. "Oh no you couldn't have." I said. Toothless started calming down.**

 **A couple minutes later.**

 **"Hey Toothless I want to Ask you something." Toothless gave me His attention. "When you gave me that raw fish and I took a bite. I smiled at you. And you smiled back. Why, you didn't know me." I Asked. "So that's what's that is. Smile, that's a funny word, I just thought it was how you greet people. You did it a lot." Toothless said. "No smiling is when your happy, I guess it just shows up in your jaw." I Said. "So you were really happy I guess." Toothless said. "Yeah." I Said. Astrid walked in the room. "Get ready, Stoick will be here soon. The others are getting ready as well." She Said then left. "Come on let's get some food." Toothless said. Toothless picked me up and walked outside. Now we had raw fish right outside the houses. Toothless sat me down and swallowed a few fish.**

 **A couple minutes later Toothless regurgitated a fish and I ate it.**

 **I could see my father flying in from a distance. I guess my vision has improved. But soon the other riders noticed and started moving a little faster. Eventually they got there dragons all saddled up. But Stoick had already landed. Astrid walked up to Stoick and talked, but just for a couple seconds. Then she walked over to Toothless. Toothless stepped back a few steps. "It's okay Toothless." I Said. Toothless looked at me. "Okay." He said. Astrid walked to the back of toothless and equipped the tail fin to him without any trouble. "Well Okay, you ready to go Hiccup?" She asked. I nodded. "Good. Let's go." Astrid Said then walked over to Stormfly. "You Okay Hiccup? Your sent smells like your thinking of something." I didn't know who's voice that was. "Hu? Who's there?" I Asked. "Over here." I looked over at Stormfly. "It's Stormfly." She said. "Oh no, I'm good, I guess I'll just miss this place." I Said. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." She said. "Thanks." I Said. I didn't think she heard me because she already taken off. "Come on." Toothless said. Then picked me up and placed me on his back then took off. I had trouble keeping balance so I crawled up to his head. "You Okay?" Toothless Asked. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired." I answered. "Well I can't stop flying right now, can you hold on a little longer?" Toothless Asked. "Yeah. I think so." I answered. I laid down and soon fell asleep.**

 **Later. (This is Hiccups mothers voice.)**

 **"Hiccup, hiccup. Time to wake up sweetie." "Mom?" Hiccup began waking up.**

 **Toothless's Voice**

 **"Hiccup. Come on, we have to go." Toothless Said. "Hu? What?" I Asked. "We're going to the great hall. And I'm not your mom." Toothless Said. "Oh, oh right. Sorry." I Said. I looked around my surroundings. I was in my room. The trip was over. "Hiccup? Are you coming?" Toothless Asked. "Hu, oh yeah. I'm coming. Sorry." I Said and stood on my feet. I walked over to the stairs and looked down. Toothless sighed. "Come on." He said and picked me up. "Okay Hiccup, once we get to the great hall we have to go through the back." Toothless Said. "Okay." I Said. Once we arrived at the great hall, we saw Astrid waiting out side for us. "Hiccup, Toothless There you are. Come on." Astrid said conducting with her hand. Toothless started moving a little faster. Once we got inside, I could hear that my father has already started his speech. "Now, All the rumors that you've been hearing, they are true. My son is a dragon." The crowd started mumbling. A man towards the middle of the crowd raised his hand. "Yes, you sir." My father says pointing towards him. "You son as been dead for over 3 weeks. How can he be a dragon?" He asked. "That's a great question. But we don't really know the answer. The gods gave him a second chance. A chance to live again but as a dragon. A hatchling dragon. We don't know why he's a dragon or if the gods think he should stay. But we will figure it out. Any more questions?" He asked. "Yes, you. In the back." My father pointed towards a elderly man in back. "Yes, did you say that your son is a hatchling dragon?" He asked. "Yes." He Said. "What kind?" He asked. "Night Fury." My Dad answered. "Well May we see him?" The man Asked. "Um..." Stoick looked back at Toothless and me. "Come on Toothless." I Said. And toothless walked out to the open where everyone could see. The crowd started mumbling. "That will be enough questions for today." Stoick said and walked out. Once we were almost back to my house. I asked Toothless something. "Hey Toothless, I had a strange dream last night. I saw my mother. Surrounded by a ice building somewhere east of here." "Ice building?" Toothless Asked. "I know, sounds crazy." Toothless interrupted. "No i think I saw something like that along time ago. Homing every kind of dragon, probably even ones we've never discover." "Well why didn't you ever say anything?" I Asked. "Well, for starters I couldn't communicate with you before this. And with you being a dragon, I didn't think you were still looking for more dragons." Toothless Said. "True. When can we go?" I Asked. "Go? We're not going." Toothless Said. "But why?" I asked. "Because it's too long of a trip, what if there's nothing there?" Toothless Asked. "Toothless. My mother was taken by dragons 17 years ago I was at least 2 years old. Everyone thought she was dead. And your telling me we can't go?" I Asked. "Yes!" Toothless Said. "End of conversation!" Toothless Said and we walked back up to the room. I could see that the sun was setting. "Toothless, it's getting dark already?" I Asked. "Yeah, you were out all day." Toothless answered. Toothless helped me onto my bed, then he got on there to. "Toothless What Are you doing? You shouldn't be up here." I Said. "Okay let's go over here." Toothless Said and picked me up and placed me under his wing when he laid down on his slab. I sighed then laid down.**

 **Hiccup's dream.**

 **I saw my mother standing in a huge area with dragons of every kind and every color flying in a circle. She looks over at me. And placed her hand on me. "I miss you. Please come see me." Her voice starts fading.**

 **Hiccup waking up.**

 **"Come on Hiccup. Let's go get something to eat." Toothless Said. Then he carried me outside. We stopped at the market. Once toothless swallowed two fish two kids started jogging up to us. (Boy and Girl). "Come on sis, let's go see the Night Fury." The boy said. They stopped in front of Toothless. "Hey, Where's Hiccup?" The girl asked. Then she looked down at me. I was hiding behind Toothless's leg but came out when she said my name. "Hey look, he has a little one." She said. They both pet toothless, then she pat my head. Toothless regurgitated a raw fish. "Hey Toothless, I'm going to see Astrid. Alone." I Asked. "Sure." Toothless answered. I ate my food the. Walked up to Astrids house. It took a lot longer than walking. I stopped at Stormfly. "Hey Stormfly. Can I ask you something?" "Sure." She said. "I need you to take me out north." I Said. "Why?" She Asked. "Well I've been having dreams. These dreams have my mother in them. Now she doesn't look like my mother, but I just get this feeling that it really is her. Could you please take me out there?" I Asked. "Why can't Toothless do it?" She asked. "Because he doesn't believe me when I say she's my mother." I answered. "Oh. Well, how do you know that this woman is your mother?" She asked. "I don't know. I just get this feeling that I know her." I Said. "Hmm, Maybe it's that night fury's sent of smell is so powerful, they can even sell what's what or who's who from what ever or who ever they are." She said. "Oh, Okay." I Said. "You know what. I'll take you there tomorrow just to check it out. Just don't tell Toothless. Okay?" She asked. "Okay." I Said, then walked back to Toothless. "So, how the talk with Stormfly go?" He asked. "How did you know that?" I Asked. "The sent of smell isn't the only strong sent we Night Fury's have." Toothless Said. "So, your going to the ice building?" He asked. I lowered my head. "I already said know. Come on let's go home." Toothless Said and picked me up, then trailed back to the house.**

 **Hiccup and toothless didn't leave the house for the rest of the day.**

 **Next morning. (It turns out that the next day was Snoggletog.) (I put this in because it's close to Christmas when I'm uploading this.)**

 **I woke up early that morning, and slipped out from between Toothless and his wing. Then jumped down step by step down the stairs. Then noticed that my old helmet sitting in the middle of the room. Then I looked back in my mind remembering that people were setting up decorations and a big tree with shields hanging on them. And there was some snow on the ground. "Snoggletog!" I Said out loud. I didn't think anyone heard me, so I walked back upstairs. How could I have forgotten that. So I laid down next to Toothless until morning which wasn't that long. Astrid walked into my room. "Hiccup, Come on, it's Snoggletog." She said. I opened my eyes, sat up, and yawned. Toothless woke up as well. Then I noticed Astrid standing in front of me. Toothless stood up. "Good morning Hiccup. How'd you sleep?" He asked. "Good." I answered. "Come on, there's items downstairs." Astrid said and walked down stairs. Toothless picked me up and he followed her. Once we got down stairs I saw Stoick already waiting for us sitting in his wooden chair. Toothless sat me down in between him and Astrid. I didn't notice it, but there was also a basket with 2 raw fish. I guess that one was Toothless's. "Okay. What are you boys waiting for?" Stoick Asked. "Don't get up Hiccup. I'll get it for you." Toothless said and picked up my helmet and brought it back to me. I looked down in my helmet, I saw something shiny. I couldn't get to it because there was a small hand axe in the way. Astrid saw me trying to get past it, so she picked it up. "What will a hatchling dragon need a axe for?" She asked smiling. "Well I didn't expect my son transforming into a dragon." Stoick said. I finally got past some money, snacks, and candy. And I saw a metal square, with a beaded line for a necklace. I picked it up in my mouth and sat it down in front of me. "Oh, that was your mother's." Stoick said. Astrid opened it. There was a little boy in the picture to the left and a grown woman in the picture to the right. Then I heard Stormfly outside. "Um, Toothless... I have to go... use the restroom." I Said and ran out the door. "Stormfly, do you know where the ice building is?" I Asked. "Yeah." She said. "Can you take me?" I Asked. "Sure. Now?" She asked. "Yes, please." I Said. "Okay, Come on." She Said. I climbed her wing onto her, and she took off.**

 **A couple minutes later.**

 **"Hiccup shouldn't take this long to use the restroom." Toothless Said and walked outside. He looked around for him for a little bit, then noticed there was his foot prints, leading up to Stormfly's foot prints, leading a little bit north, and stops. Hiccup got on Stormfly's back and took off heading north. "I have to go get him." He Said. Astrid was leaving Stoick's house. Toothless ran up to her and pulled her onto his back, then took off. Then Stoick walked out and saw Toothless and Astrid flying away. "Hey, Wait up." He Said then got on Skullcrusher (his Rumblehorn) and took off**

 **Later.**

 **"Are we There yet Stormfly?" I Asked. No answer. "It's rude not to answer Stormfly." I Said. "Stormfly.." I Asked But was interrupted. "Shhh, I can smell someone, a female." She said. I looked out around us. Then I saw it. A person coming up from the clouds wearing blue and brown armor. She tilted her head to the right. Then she reached into a bag on her side, and pulled out some dragon nip. I just licked my lips at the sent. But Stormfly loved it. She raced towards it. I slipped off her back, but luckily another dragon, (I think a nightmare) caught me in his talons. "Let me go!" I Said trying to fight against his strength, but gave up. "You can talk?" he asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I Asked. "Dragons your age shouldn't be able to." he said. "Where are you from?" He asked. "The village of Berk." I Said. "Wait, are you that dragon that says he's a boy?" He asked. "Yes, and my names Hiccup." I Said. "Were are you taking us?" I Asked. "A nest?" He said. "What kind?" I Asked. "You'll see." He said.**

 **A couple minutes later.**

 **I saw a a building in the water. "That's it!" I exclaimed. "That's the ice building!" I Said. "You were looking for this place?" The nightmare asked. "Yes." I answered. Once we entered through a cave opening, the nightmare placed me down then landed. I saw Stormfly over there next to that woman, resting. I ran up to Stormfly. "Hey! What were you thinking!? I could of died!" I exclaimed. "No no I don't want to go flying yet Astrid." She Said. I moaned. The woman reached her arm out towards me. I crouched back. "Shh, it's okay." She Said, then placed her hand on my head. I purred (unintentionally). Then she scratched my neck. My brain lost connection with my legs and I collapsed. She chuckled a little. "You must be hungry." She Said, Then walked off in another direction. surprisingly Toothless and Astrid came in through the entrance, followed by Stoick and his dragon. "What were you thinking!?" Toothless Said. "I pacifically told you not to come here!" He said, then whipped me with his tail fin (some kind of spanken). I whined a little, but got over it. Then the woman walked back in, then drops the plate In her hand. She takes off her helmet. "Stoick?" She asked quietly. "After all these years." Stoick whispered. Then they both ran up to each other, and hugged. "Mom." I Said and ran up to her. I placed my two front paws on her leg. "Hiccup." Stoick said, and picked me up. "Hiccup? What an odd name." She Said, and pat my head. "Umm, Valka. That is Hiccup." Stoick said. Valka froze.**

 **Later.**

 **"So your saying Berk now homes over a thousand dragons. Because my son ended the war. Then he died, but the gods gave him a chance to live again as a Night Fury hatchling?" Valka Asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Astrid said. "So, what have you been doing out here all this time?" Stoick Asked. "Come, I'll show you." She Said. We followed her, well the others followed, she carried me. We walked into a giant green room, with dragons of all kind, flying around one huge green support. Astrid's gaze followed down a river to a giant dragon. "Woah, who's that?" She Asked. "That is the Bewilder beast. Every nest has its queen, but this is the king! He uses his icy breath to create a safe kingdom." Valka Said. "So, why don't you come back?" Astrid Asked. "The village never accepted me, and this was the only place." Valka Said. "But Berk is better now. Hiccup ended the war." Stoick said and walked up to her. "I️ just can return to Berk it-" Valka was cut off because Stoick kissed her on the lips. Stoick crouched down. "Well you make me the happiest man alive, and return to Berk with me?" Stoick Asked. There was a pause. "I️ do." Valka answered.**

 **Valka and everyone returned to Berk. People were confused a lot, but eventually things went back to normal. Hiccup and Astrid still hang out a lot, but they cant be together because well Hiccups a dragon.**

 **I have an idea of a sequel.**

 **THE END.**


End file.
